The Worst Secret
by Purple Above
Summary: Oneshot. Slashish. Somethings up with Danny and nobody can figure out what. Rape, that means no fluff.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N** This was done under the influence of Red Bull so if I ramble or make a whole bunch of mistakes they will be fixed once I have my attention span back.

I wrote this 'cause I was sick of all the Danny/Vlad stories where Danny's all "no I hate you get away!" and then and hour later he's like "oh god Vlad fuck me now!" Totally unrealistic. Plus Vlad just screams rapist to me.

**DISCLAMER!** I do not own Danny Phantom! If I did there'd be blood, gore, better ghost's, and someone would be killed on every episode. Be thankful I do not own Danny Phantom.

**Sam**

Last week Danny showed up at my windowsill, in the middle of the night, and as a ghost. I didn't notice that he was crying at first, it was raining, so I smiled and asked why the hell he was at my window instead of pummeling The Box Ghost. He didn't say anything for a minute, just stared at me. When he started talking I could barely hear him, his voice was so quiet. He asked if he could come in and I stepped out of the way to let him. It was weird hearing him like that, I had a feeling that something horrible had happened so I stepped away from the window to let him in. I expected Danny to go back to human form when he got in but he just stayed there floating in the middle of my room. He was completely dry. I didn't know how, probably some ghost thing. That's when I noticed it, he was shuddering and sobbing. It was unbelievable I couldn't have seen it before. Immediately I thought the worst, everything was racing around in my head and I just wanted to know what had made Danny cry. I told him to tell me what happened. He drifted to my floor, not looking up at me, not really looking at anything. His eyes were blank and he wouldn't say anything. Danny stayed the night at my house but refused to revert to his human form. I tried to stay awake and talk to him, even after Danny stopped crying but I woke up the next morning with the window open and Danny gone.

I waited for him at school but he didn't come. Tucker wanted to know why I looked so freaked out but I just told him that my parents and I had just had a fight. Tucker believed it and I didn't tell him about the night before. It was for Danny to tell him, not me.

After three days without Danny showing up at school I went over to his house. When Jazz opened the door she looked me a second and then just gave me the biggest tackle hug of my life. When she finally let me go tears were running down her cheeks. Danny was missing.

Maddie, Jack, and Jazz were all hysteric as they tried to tell me what happened. One would start crying as they talked, another would pick up the story and then start crying and so on and so forth, but I got the general picture of what had happened. Danny had gone upstairs to do his homework, a couple hours later Maddie went up to call him down for dinner and he wasn't there.

I told them about him showing up at my house in the middle of the night, minus the floating part, but other than that no one seemed to know why he was gone.

Monday Danny turned up at school. He was sent to the principals office as soon as he walked into the school. Jazz was called down a minute later and his parents came after that. When I saw him at his house when school was over Danny was pretty much normal. He blew the missing week off as some kind of road trip to a Humpty Dumpty concert. To say the least, his parents were pissed. Jazz looked skeptical about it though, she asked why he hadn't brought me and Tucker. Danny told her it was none of her fucking business.

He still wont talk when ever I bring that night up. I haven't told Tucker yet either, it just doesn't seem right. I know something happened, it's just a matter of time until Danny realizes he can trust us.

**Tucker**

Danny is acting like a dick head. He gets back from some week long concert/road trip thing(without telling ME!)and starts blowing Sam and me off. It's fucking driving me insane! He probably is hanging out with some loser people doing drugs and stuff. There are tons of articles about it online about kids hanging out with the "wrong kind of people" and then start acting like a dick head, like Danny.

Sam is acting oblivious to it. Every time I bring it up she runs me off topic, on purpose! Like she doesn't want me to know. Hello! I'm Danny's friend too! I would like to know why I'm being blown off! The world does not revolve around her and Danny! I know she wants to know just as bad as I do what's up with him. Maybe she already knows! How would I know, my two best friends have stopped talking to me so I wouldn't know anything! It is retarded.

And you know what the worst part is? He stopped hunting ghosts! They're all over town messing everything up. Me and Sam begged him to go out, pleaded, even threw the thermos at him. Nothing worked. He refused to do anything.

Now me and Sam are stuck with duty off fighting off the ghosts. It kinda sucks when you have to sneak the ghost hunting supplies out of Danny's house and you don't have super powers. Tends to leave very painful bruises.

**Jazz**

Danny wont eat, wont come out of his room, and wont talk to anyone. His grades have gone from C's to just plain failing. He wont even talk to his friends. And this all started after he ran away for a week.

That's what he did, plain and simple. Danny ran away. He made us worry ourselves sick, made us think he was kidnapped or possible dead! Then he comes back and acts if it was nothing, just as if it was normal to vanish for a week.

It's impossible he was at a Humpty Dumpty concert. I looked it up. There were no concerts in this continent the week he was gone and I doubt he had the money to buy a plane ticket to Japan.

He's never seemed to have a real problem with mom and dad, or me. Well, no more problems with them then a normal teenager should have. I wonder if bullying at school has gotten worse, that would make him want to leave for a while probably, but why wouldn't he want to come to us? Me? Mom? Dad? His friends? He's talked to no one about it.

I don't know, I haven't looked through any of my therapy books about it surprisingly enough. It always pisses him off when he finds me reading them, even if it's for his own good. I figure if he thinks I'm trying to get inside his head it will only make him want to open up even less.

**Vlad**

I raped Danny.

There's no other way to put it, no fancy excuse to explain what I did. It amazes me he hasn't even told anyone yet, I figured he'd run off screaming to the first person he saw. Telling them what I did.

He hasn't said anything to anyone. Not even his friends. Practically gave them an excuse for me, a poor one but a cover up non the less.

If he was smart this could have been turned against me, put me in jail, marked me as a disgrace. Even though it would be an easy legal situation to get out the publics view of me would be forever tarnished.

But of course the boy is too dense to see the opening. It's hard to blame him though, it must be hard to tell someone something like that. How your greatest enemy showed you how weak you are.

It was all too easy to take advantage of him. Every fight he's ever one has been through sheer luck or because I let him. That's it. All I had to do was give a few taunts, throw a few punches, and cut off his powers. It's a fairly new trick I've learned. Direct your powers correctly and any halfling will revert to human form. Not that I've ever been able to try it on anyone besides Danny, him being the only other one of us after all.

I remember as soon as he hit the ground Danny looked up at me with horror, with a bit of awe. It was amazing to know that he knew I had complete power of him. That I could destroy him in an instant. He was terrified of me for the first time in his life.

As I floated down to him Danny tried to get up and run. I was quicker and put that to a stop. He never tried to run again that night, when I finished with him I gave him his powers back. I don't know what happened after I left him there.

Sometime that week I got a call from Jack, Danny had run off. Well I didn't really find that any problem of mine but I was polite about it and lied about not seeing Danny in ages.

Now that he's back I may just have to pay another visit to the boy.


	2. Chapter 2

At first it was just little things. The little taunts that Vlad threw at him became a bit harsher, The fights even harder to win, and most of all the overall vibe he gave off. It was like Vlad was getting tired of him, almost. Danny didn't worry about it too much, it was Vlad, right? Good riddance if the Fruit Loop got sick of him.

It still didn't make sense as to why Vlad did it. Did....That. He wanted Danny as a son! He had asked him to be his apprentice, he wanted to teach him, Vlad wanted his MOM! Not Danny. It was completely unlike him.

_"What do you want,_ Vlad._ Just because I don't have my powers doesn't mean I'm going to go along with whatever you tell me to do!"_

_"Well I certainly wasn't planning on that, but it would make things go a bit smoother."_

No. No. No. No. NO! Vlad was evil but he still had some morals. He wouldn't go that far to get what he wanted. Even if he did want _that_. Which was impossible in the first place!

'He would kill your Father to get Mom. Vlad doesn't have morals.'

It never happened. It couldn't have happened. That was the only explanation because things like that just. Didn't. Happen. Vlad was in love with Maddie, not Danny. If anyone would be in danger it would have been her.

'You don't need to love someone to rape them.'

That wasn't true. Vlad would never....he wouldn't.....do...._that! _Not to Danny. Sometimes he could be a bit obsessive but not to the extreme point.

'You keep assuming someone like him has morals. He doesn't. He'll do anything to get what he wants.'

But what would be the point of that! Why would he want it! He didn't want it! Nothing HAPPENED!

Danny dragged himself to the door of Fenton Works while these thoughts kept bouncing through his brain. It's all he could think about and it just wouldn't stop. He kept coming to the same conclusion again and again, it didn't happen. Even though the other part of his brain kept nagging to stop deluding himself. Of course it happened, what proof did have that it didn't?

Inside it was normal. Dad was fumbling with a new project on the kitchen table, Mom was making dinner, and Jazz was doing homework on the couch. No flashing neon sign pointing at him, no one staring at him like a freak, nothing. It wasn't right.

Trying his best not to draw any attention to himself Danny walked as silently as possible in front of Jazz. Knowing her she'd try to find something not normal about going through the living room.

"Shouldn't you be out with Sam and Tucker?" Sam asked from deep inside a text book, scribbling down notes in the binder next to her.

Not stopping Danny started up the stairs. "I'm grounded, remember." He almost flinched at the harsh tone of his voice. It wasn't Jazz's fault, but if anyone was to find out it would be her. Jazz payed way to much attention to detail, and of course she would tell everyone.

'Would that be such a bad thing? Vlad would be out of your life and you wouldn't have to worry about him every time you turned around. Just tell her what he did!'

"Danny, you are grounded but you don't have to go straight to your room as soon as you come home." He ignored her and did just that.

When asked what their sanctuary was most people would probably say their room. Before Danny would have agreed, it had been the one place he didn't have to be a hero, or lie about being a hero. Now, he hated it. At school he had to deal with Sam and Tucker's constant worrying about him. But at least it was a distraction. In his room he had nothing but his thoughts.

Throwing his backpack into a pile of dirty laundry something caught caught Danny's eye. It was a cream colored envelope with one word on it.

Danny


End file.
